Fight against the madness
by Hadzuki
Summary: When Leonardo meditates, he has a vision that his family is in great danger. Without saying anything to his family, he goes to the surface. When he came to the surface, he doesn't see the city, but the cemetery. With a girl. OC's/Characters death/ Rated T for blood/ No slash/ No t-cest/ No pairing
1. Wrong surface

**A/N:** _Yay! My second sroty. I suprides, that first chapter is very long (for me it's long!). Hope you liked it! May be alittle dark, but who cares?!_

* * *

''You did very well, Leonardo,'' said Master Splinter. ''Today, your additional training is over.''

''Thank you, sensei.'' Leonardo bowed and left dojo.

''Dude, how are you not tired of this training?'' said his younger brother, Michelangelo, playing video games on the couch.

Leonardo smiled. ''I have to, I can't escape it.''

''I fell sorry for you.''

Leonardo laughed. ''Besides, where are the others?''

''Donnie, as always in his laboratory. Raph went to Casey. I guess they went to look for the purple dragon. As always.''

''I hope, that he took his shell cell.'''

''Yes, of course.'' Mikey paused his game and turned to Leo. ''So, what will yo do now? Maybe you will play video games with me? Please, I'm so bored!''

''Maybe later? I wanted to meditate.''

''Awww...'' said orange-clad turtle with sad voice.

''Don't worry, I will play with you. I promise.''

''Ok, I will wait.''

And the Leonardo left. Michelangelo looked at Leonardo and then turned back to his video game.

''Poor Leo, always busy.'' And then he started play again.

* * *

**With Leonardo**

Leonardo lit a candle in his room and started to meditate. So quiet and so peaceful. It was one of his favorite things. Sitting in a quiet, dark room with a single candle burned and he saw different visions, which usually help him in different situations. But today he didn't see any visions. Leonardo was about to stop his meditation and go to his younger brother, as he promised, but then he saw a vision, which he won't like. He heard screams. They were so familiar to him. And then he immediately realized that it was his brothers, who begged for mercy. Everything was red. He didn't see his brothers. And then he heard a whisper. This was not a whisper in his vision, this whisper came from behind.

_''Come with me. You will be happy.'' _It was a whisper of the curve and unpleasant voice. That was enough to get scared to death.

Leonardo immediately opened his eyes and looked back. There was nobody there. The candle went out and the room was completely dark. Leonardo turned to the candle, but there was nobody there. He got up and turned on the light. There was no one, other than Leonardo himself. But whose is the voice? Certainly not his brothers.

''What was that?''

Leonardo once again examined his room. It's nothing. Leonardo left his room. He thought about that vision and voice. He didn't notice he had already been downstairs.

''Oh, Leo! Are you ready to play video games?'' Mikey jumped up from the couch.

''Huh? Ah, yes, right.''

The younger brother went to Leonardo closer.

''Bro, are you okay? You are pale.''

''I'm pale? I'm okay, really.'' He smiled, but this smile was fake.

"Whatever you say. C'mon, let's go!" Mikey took his hand.

* * *

**After an hour.**

"I won again!" Michelangelo said with a big smile.

"You're good, Mikey." Leonardo laughed.

"You sure you okay?You are never lose that fast." Michelangelo looked at him anxiously.

But Leonardo didn't want to talk about this vision. And especially about the squeaky voice.

"N-no, I'm just tired."

Mikey looked at clock.

"Time to have dinner, I'll call Raph, and you Call Master Splinter and Don too."

Leonardo was about to go to the Master Splinter, but he heard the voice again.

_"You will be happy. Come with me."_

Leo fell to the floor. Mikey turned and ran up to Leonardo and helped him up.

''Leo! Are you okay? What's wrong?''

Leonardo was breathing heavily. This voice, it pursued him.

''I will call Donnie.''

Mikey was about to go to Donatello, but Leonrado stopped him.

''No, I'm all right.''

''All right? You call THIS all right?''

''M-my traing was very hard.'' Leonardo tried to lie.

Mikey smiled. ''I belive you. Can you stand up?''

Leo nodded.

''Ok then, i will can Raph and don't exhaust yourself anymore.''

Leonardo smiled and went to Master Splinter's room.

* * *

**During the dinner**

''I'm home!'' Raphael shouted.

''Go to the kitchen! Everyone are here already!''

Raphael came in the kitchen and sat down on a chair. He looked at the Leonardo. Leonardo, in turn, didn't even try the food. He didn't utter a single word. He just sat there and looked nowhere.

"What's with Leo?" Raph whispered to Mikey.

"I don't know. He is look like this entire evening!" Mikey whispered back.

They looked at Leonardo again. His eyes were lifeless. It felt as if he was dead. At the same time, Leonardo heard this voice that spoke the same phrase.

_"Come with me. You will be happy"_

Sometimes the voice grew louder, sometimes softer.

"Master Splinter, look at Leo." Raphael whispered.

"I know, Leonardo came to me in the same condition."

"To me, too, by the way." added Donatello.

"Leo was look the same when he came out of his room. And yet, when he was going to go to the Master Splinter, he fell. He was breathing very heavily and slowly." said Mikey.

''He fell?''

"Yes, he just fell! But he said he was just tired."

"I don't believe in this." Raph said.

''Leonardo?'' Maste Splinter said.

Leonardo didn't answer. As if he disconnected from the world.

"Leo, can you hear us?" Don asked.

Their older brother didn't move. Raphael couldn't take it anymore and shouted.

"Leo, don't be silent!"

Master Splinter, Leonardo approached and looked at his face. In his face you could tell that he was scared. Splinter took him by the shoulder.

"Leonardo"

Leonardo immediately looked at his father.

"Master Splinter?" He looked at his brother and then back to Splinter. "What is it?"

"My son, is something bothering you?"

"No ... I'm fine."

"Leo, maybe you can deceive Mikey, but you can not fool me." Raphael said.

"Leo, if something happens, you can always tell us." Donatello said softly.

"You always listens to us and we will listen to you, too." Mikey added.

Leo looked down and pushed his plate away.

"I'm not hungry. I'll go get some sleep. Goodnight." With these words, Leonardo left the kitchen and went to his room.

"Seriously, what's wrong with him?" Raph said, and sat down on a chair.

"Your brother is afraid of something." Master Splinter said.

"Leo? Afraid?"

"Raph, this is serious! You saw what he was look like. He was as if he's dead." Donatello said.

"Yes, but if Leo really afraid of something, then what?" Mikey asked.

"I believe that we will sooner or later find out about it." Splinter said, and turned to the turtles. "But now, it is best not to disturb him. We can't help Leonardo."

''Yes, Sensei.''

* * *

**With Leonardo**

When he came to his room, Leonardo sat down on his bed. He didn't forget about vision, but he couldn't thought about it, because he still heard this voice. All of this is somehow not accidental. Leonardo lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_This voice, whoever it was, he wants to attack my family._ He thought.

He stared at the ceiling for more than ten minutes. He could no longer hear his voice and he could calmly think about this all.

_If this bastard knows where we are, so I know where he is. _He looked at the candle... _That's right!_

Leonardo took a candle and put it on the floor and lit it. He sat down and began to meditate. He again began to see a vision mixed with that voice. He continued to meditate, even though it was not pleasant. The candle was burning strongly. It was as if it was trying to burn Leo. Leonardo opened his eyes quickly.

''Surface.''

Leonardo looked at the candle. The candle was lit with black flames and immediately Leonardo heard the same voice. But this time, it was not his favorite phrase.

_"Why are you defending them? You hate them ... __If they will die, you will be happy." _

''Scum.'' Leonardo said firmly.

With these words, he heard his screams. Candle was lit with black flame stronger. The candle burned down. Leonardo turned on the light and looked at the time. Leo thought that he should go out when everyone is sleeping. But it was too early. He didn't want to go anywhere. Not now. The best thing for him was to prepare for battle. During the training, he heard a voice that said only one thing.

_''You hate them. You hate them. You hate them...''_

But he didn't give it a value, because it was not true.  
It took more than two hours. Everyone had to sleep. Even Donatello, who stay in his lab until late. Leonardo took took their swords, left home and went to the surface. By fortune, no one heard his footsteps. He should be back home in the morning, when the training starts. And if he is late, he will say that he was on a morning jog. On the way, he thought, who it could be. At first he thought it might be Shredder. Bishop and the rest couldn't make this.

At last he came to the first ladder. Leonardo began to climb. Suddenly, he began to hear the screams, but it wasn't the his brothers screams. It was childrens screams. With that Leonardo began to climb faster. He opened the hatch and saw a bright light from which he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see New York, but he saw something quite different. He saw the cemetery. He took a few steps forward. He looked back at the hatch. It's gone. He looked forward. It really was a cemetery. He was speechless. He saw the tombstones, which were casually arranged on the ground. And the land, it couldn't even be called the land. It was a floor with black and white squares. At every turn, were human bones. Could be seen from far away small hill on which was also the tombstones. Everywhere was a fog. And as the sky was a huge moon with a green tone. Strange, but Leo couldn't hear the cries of children. All that he had heard it was a breeze. He went ahead, considering the tombstones. On each plate were written the names of children with clumsy handwriting. He immediately realized that, because there were written years of their life. Here were buried children. Not a single adult.

''Am I insane or something?'' Leonardo said.

He moved on. Cemetery is not ended. He looked to the right and saw a huge tombstone, which was different from all of the plates. He went to it. When he read it, his eyes widened. That was his name. He looked down.

**'Leonardo Hamato**

**He will die today.'**

Leonardo moved away from the plate.

''T-today?''

He decided to forget about this plate and moved on. Next mist and the moon have changed their tone on the blue. But the cemetery is not over yet. This time, on the plates were written the names of children and adults. When Leonardo turned to the right, he saw the four plates, which are also different from those of all othes. On these plates were written the names of his brothers and father. Leonardo clenched his fists and was about to cry, when suddenly he saw a girl. She was on one of the tombstones.

''Uh, hello?'' Leonardo went to her and took her hand. She looked at him. She had long, black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black suit. ''Can you tell me, where am I?''

Suddenly she pulled sword out of nowhere and attacked him. Fortunately, Leonardo managed to dodge and jumped from her. Her sword was bigger than herself. Her eyes become bright blue, and then she attacked Leo.

''Not good.'' Leonardo said and take out his swords.

* * *

_What will happend next? _

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	2. Hide the obvious

The girl moved quickly. Leonardo couldn't dodge all of her attacks. He didn't want to get swords, because he knew how it would end. And he couldn't do anything against this huge sword and its owner. Battling with her, he forgot where he was. For now, the most important thing for him was to not get hit by her. Since this time, Leonardo came up with a pretty simple plan. He will dodge her attacks, until she spends all her energy. He continued to dodge, but the stranger didn't even think to stop, drop to her knees and breathing heavily from exhaustion. No, she continued to attack with the same force and at the same speed. And her movement. They were more like the movement of a doll. How she turned her head towards the turtle. How she moves her arms and body. All this was like a doll's movement. And Leonardo certainly noticed it. It took more than ten minutes. All the same movements. All the same. But in the end, something has changed. Leonardo stumbled over the skull, and fell on his shell. Leonardo immediately wanted to get up, but he was stopped by his opponent, who pinned him to the ground with his foot. Leonardo began to fight back, but it was useless. He looked at her. He didn't find anything alive in her eyes.

_Now I know why I will die today._ Leonardo thought. _This can not end this way._

Leonardo looked at her sword, which was aimed at him already. She was about to make her final blow.

_If only ... if I had the same sword, or at least something to fight back..._ Leonardo closed his eyes. He was waiting for the last move. He waited, and then he opened his eyes. He wasn't stabbed. All he saw was a blue glow. Maybe he's already dead? Glow disappeared. Leonardo immediately felt something heavy in his hand. When he turned to see what was there, he was a bit puzzled. Hell, he was very puzzled. It really was a sword. Although his sword wasn't so large. It was the size of his katana. But it was pretty heavy. As for the girl, her vision returned to normal. She quickly responded and prepared to attack Leonardo. Leo immediately awoke from his thoughts, squeezed his hand, which was a sword and waved off the enemy.

The girl jumped from turtle and gripped the sword stronger. Leonardo got up and dusted himself off from the bones.  
"Now let's see how you fight on equal terms."

Now everything was fair. Each of the participants in the battle were moving quickly. None of them haven't even thought about linger. Both were strong. For now Leonardo didn't forgot where he was. He didn 't see the places, that have been weirder than this. But he wasn't in hurry to think about it. The most important thing was to save his life and only then find a man with this nasty voice. But all this wasn't as smooth as it seemed. Leonardo could dodge all of these strikes with the sword. Though it was so small, but it didn't change the weight. Leonardo had to get used to it. Leonardo received many wounds, especially deep wound was on the left side of the stomach. Bleeding didn't stop, but it didn't bother him, but instead made him move faster. Several wounds were on his hands, most of it was on his platsron. But the enemy didn't stay without wounds. She also received injuries. But the strange thing is that she wasn't bleeding. The battle dragged on and Leo couldn't fight anymore. Not only because of his injuries but also because of the fact that he spent all his energy. It was necessary to make a decisive blow. Leonardo gathered his last strength kicked her. He hit her in the stomach and she flew off into the fog. Leonardo went into the mist to find his opponent. When he got there, she was gone. Leonardo sighed with relief and fell to his knees. He couldn't go on. Or even stand up. He closed his eyes again, forcing his sword disappear. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know who could explain what was happening. But Leonardo didn't want to stay here.

_So_ he began to think. _If I had a sword appears and disappear, so I can get out of here, I hope._

Leonardo closed his eyes and ignored the pain. He could think of only one thing. He need to leave. After that, he opened his eyes for a second and then everything went black.

Leonardo opened his eyes again. This time he was in the sewer. He was lying near the ladder on which he was raised. Without standing up, Leonardo think that it was a dream, and he's just overworked. He thoughе again. When his vision was normal, then he said firmly in his mind, that it simply cann't be a dream. Why? Because it was too realistic.

He tried to get up, but he immediately felt the pain that went through his body and he immediately fell back. He felt something wet around him. Either it was a puddle or a puddle of blood. He touched the puddle and then looked at his hand. Yes, it was blood. He didn't smell of blood. All he could feel the smell of those bones, which he declined. He again began to see a continuous darkness. Apparently, he lost a lot of blood. He immediately opened his eyes and stood up, despite the pain and went home.

He was already close to home.  
_I hope it's isn't morning. _ Leonardo thought.  
He thought correctly, after all these wounds and bruises he couldn't explain all this at once. Of course, he can be say, that he was out for a run, and he ran into Foot Clan soldiers, but still, no one won't believe, because you can't get THIS from a group of soldiers. When he was close to the house, he saw something unusual. On the walls were huge scratches that couldn't be overlooked. He came closer to the wall, and only then he saw the blood. Leonardo's eyes widened, heart began to beat faster, the pain was gone, but there was anger and fear for his family. He quickly ran into the lair and looked around. Nothing, everything was in place. But Leonardo didn't calm down. He should have checked his brother's and his father's room. Good thing, that he was a ninja. He used his skill and checked all the rooms. Everything is okay, no one was hurt. Leonardo sighed. Only then he remembered his wounds. He quickly went to the bathroom and found a first aid kit. After Leonardo bandaged his wounds, he quickly went to his room. He had forgotten about the time. Leonardo looked at the clock. Three hours of the night.  
All he need to do now is figure out what to do. With these injuries, he won't be able to train or walk normally. Leonardo touched his forehead.

_It's hot... _ Leonardo thought for a moment, until he realized what he need to do. _Exactly!_  
He can say, that he feels unwell, Donatello will touch his forehead and that's it! Then he wouldn't get up from the bed and hide his wounds, and in general the whole situation. But for how long? He could hope that the fever won't subsides by morning. And if this idea doesn't work, then let fate decide. But for now, he needed a rest.

* * *

**Early morning**

Leonardo woke up early. His wounds didn't give him a good sleep. Leonardo looked at his clock and wasn't surprised that he could sleep peacefully only three hours. Everyone are still sleep, so he could quietly reflect on this incident. He had so many questions, but he will never find an answer. This cemetery, this girl with a giant sword, puppet movements, and of course that sword with which he had fought. All this is strange. More than strange. It's just madness. He understood, that his family is still in danger, and sooner or later he has to come back again. Leonardo thought of his plan and touched his forehead. It was more hotter. He sighed, whether from the pain that kept him as a hostage, or a relief that no one finds out about his wounds. Now it remains only to wait.

* * *

**Much later**

Without closing his eyes, Leonardo waited to hear his brother's voice, who used to say that breakfast is ready. Leonardo looked at the clock. Two hours passed and he didn't even move. The pain was too strong.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Michelangelo called his brothers.

_It remains to wait a little bit more._ Leonardo though and closed his eyes.

''What the shell?!'' He heard Raphael's scream.

''Raph! Why do you you scream?! I sl- what the?!'' Donatello shouted.

Leonardo heard footsteps, that rises to upstairs.

''Raph, Donny, why are you screaming!'' Michelangelo asked.

"Don't you see? Look at the floor!" Raphael said, pointing to the floor.

''Mother of turtle, what is this?!'' Mikey screamed in shock.

"Well, it's definitely not ketchup." Donatello said a nervous voice.

_Damn, I forgot!_ Leonardo shouted in his head.

It was his blood from a deep wound.

"Leo?" Raph called him.

Leonardo didn't answer. It was unexpectedly.

''Leo!'' Mikey said louder.

Leo felt the pain. He had a headache. But it wasn't because of his brothers. Later, he heard a voice. Guess, who is it. But he didn't say that he will be happy if he will leave with him or that he hate his own family. It was just a laugh. He couldn't move his arms to close his ears, though this is clearly not going to help. He suddenly felt cold, so he wrapped himself with a blanket stronger and because of that, the pain shot through him like a sword. The pain was so terrible that he groaned. It was better than screaming. And of course his brothers heard it.

"That's it I'm coming!" Raphael nearly shouted, and opened the door.

Leonardo immediately closed his eyes from the light and turned his head in the other way. Don entered the room and looked at his older brother.

"Leo!" Donnatello bytsro ran over to Leo.

Raphael came closer and saw a terrible picture. The entire floor next to the bed was in the blood, the blanket was also in the blood. And Leonardo himself was pale.

In turn, Leonardo touched his wound. There has been no bandages. As if he didn't swathe anything.

Leonardo was very puzzled and surprised, but the pain covered all his emotions. He felt pain and nothing more.  
"Leo, tell me who did it?" Don ask with fear.

But Leo didn't answer. Not that he did not want to answer, he couldn't.

Then Michelangelo entered the room.

''Wha hap- Leo!'' He got scared and ran to Leonardo. "Don, happended to him?"

"As if I know!"

"When I find out who did it I will-." Raphael has clenched his fists.

"Raph! There's no time! Call Master Splinter, I cann't do everything myself!" Don shouted.

"Got it!" Raph said and ran from the room of his older brother.

"Leo, say something!" Mikey said in a panic.

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked at his younger brother.

"E-everything i-is j-just hurts ... h-help ..." he said with a weak voice.

Michelangelo found his brother's hand under the blanket and grabbed it, trying somehow comfort his brother.

"Don't worry Donny will help you!"

Leonardo smiled weakly.

"Leo, do you remember who did this to you?" Donatello said while checking his pulse.

"N-no ..." Leonardo responded more weakly.

"Where does it hurt worse?"

''S-stomach...''

Michelangelo looked at the Donatello and Donatello looked at Michelangelo.

"Dude, we forgot to take off the blanket."

"Just take it off already!"

Mikey nodded and removed the blanket.

"Things look VERY bad." Donatello wheezed.

Michelangelo could barely speak, he never been so scared for his brother, as it is now.

''He'll be fine, right?''

* * *

_What will happend next? _

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


	3. It hurts It's painful

''How this all happened?'' Michelangelo cried, looking at his brother.

''Mikey calm down! It's woould be better if you do a good work and find the first aid kit.'' Donatello said less calmly.

Mikey quickly ran for first-aid kit. He didn't say anything. He didn't even nod. What does this mean?

"Leo, breathe calmly and don't even think to close your eyes." Donatello looked at Leonardo.

Leonardo looked at his younger brother, as if he said mentally, that he cann't hold out long.

"I know that all of this hurts like hell, but I need a painkiller to make you feel better when you will pass out." Donatello sighed with inconvenience.

Leo said nothing and just stared at the ceiling with almost closed eyes. He tried not to think about the pain, but it's just not possible.

Donatello looked at his brother. He looked how Leonardo was suffering. He couldn't do anything, and it was torturing him. He clenched his fists.

"Damn it, where's Raph and Mikey?" he shouted.

Leonardo closed his eyes tightly and turned his head in the other way. Donatello was distracted and looked at his older brother.

''Oh, sorry Leo.'' He said apologetically.

After a few moments, Michelangelo ran into the room. There was a feeling that he ran ten miles without stopping. He was breathing heavily and loudly.

"Don, first aid kit. It's nowhere! I cann't find it!"

"What! What do you mean, it's nowhere?!'' Donatello quickly got up and walked over to Mikey. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"Look at me again and ask the same question!" Michelangelo pointed his finger at himself. He's still breathing heavily.

''G-guys.'' Leonardo said with a weak and dull tone.

They both looked at Leo.

''Sorry Leo.'' Michelangelo's restored his need for air.

"Damn, I remember it was in the bathroom." Donatello said thoughtful, still in a panic.

"Don, we don't have time to think, we need to help Leo!" Mikey pointed to his brother, who still continued to bleed slowly and painfully.

Leonardo heard the whole conversation. He remembered that he put a first aid kit where he picked it up. He already knew who it could be. But even if this is so, then why didn't he kill his family?

"Sorry, we are late." Raphael said, quickly walking into the room with Master Splinter.

''My son!'' sensei quickly walked over to his eldest son.

Leonardo bends his head. He looked at his father a few seconds and then looked at the ceiling again, clenching his fists in pain.

Splinter in his turn, couldn't say anything anymore. For now he saw his worst fears. To lose one of his son. To see his son all bloodied with multiple scratches all over his body and with one deep wound with non-stop bleeding.

"Master Splinter, help me take Leo to the laboratory, and try to calm him down. Shock has passed long time ago, and now he will feel a lot worse. Raph and Mikey. You need to run into the lab and find me a painkiller. Tablets in the blue jar.'' He paused for a second. ''What are you waiting for ? Go go go!"

Michelangelo and Raphael ran out of the room, right in the laboratory.

In turn, Splinter and Donatello gently raised Leonardo, trying not to touch his wounds. Though they tried not to hurt him, the pain is still attacked Leonardo as a cat on a small mouse. Leonardo almost cried, but he decided to keep his screams and curses in his head. He slowly began to close his eye. His head began to bend down. He couldn't do anything.

''Don't close you eyes, Leonardo. You need to take all you strength and patience, until we will arrive in Donatello's laboratory.'' Splinter tried to calm his son.

Leonardo opened his eyes again, still feeling the pain all over the body. He clenched his teeth.

When they were near the laboratory Raphael met them with painkillers in his hands. Donatello looked at him with dull eyes.

"And the water?"

Michelangelo then ran out of the kitchen with a glass of water. He almost spilled water on the floor.

"Everything is under control." Raphael said, and gave Donatello painkillers.

"I wouldn't say that." Donatello took painkillers. His other hand was holding his brother. "Raph do me a favor and help Leo."

Raphael framed his hand. Donatello gently moved away from Leonardo and picked up a glass of water.

They have already come to the lab.

"Okay, now put Leo on the table." Donatello opened the jar, took pills and brought them with water to Leonardo. "Leo, I understand that everything is hurt and maybe it will be painful to swallow, but you have to drink it." Donatello said softly.

Leo looked at her hands and then at Donatello. It was clear that he couldn't move his hands or do something. Don put a glass of water on the table. Leonardo lazily opened his mouth. Donatello gave him the tablets with water. Leonardo began to drink tablets, slowly swallowing the remaining water. Donatello helped his brother to lie on the cold table. Leo did not care if the table was cold or not. His shell didn't feel the cold. Tablets acted slowly and gradually, but he could already feel the effect.

"Now you can close your eyes."

Leonardo slowly closed his eyes. He couldn't feel the pain anymore and it made all more easier and much better for Leonardo and Donatello.

Donatello turned to the rest of the family.

"Guys, it's would be better if you will leave. I don't think that you will like this procedure. Oh, and go to April and ask for bandages." Donatello examined Leonardo's wounds. "I think my bandages won't be enough. Master Splinter, I think you should come here in five minutes."

Everyone came out of the lab except Donatello and Leonardo. Donatello looked again at his brother.

''Oh brother, what did they do with you.''

* * *

**Living room**

All were silent. Michelangelo sat down on a chair. Raphael was standing next to him, crossing his arms. He clenched his fists. Michelangelo saw it.

"Raph, we do not need another hole in the wall."

Raphael muttered something and sat down on the couch.

"I can not understand who could do this?" Mikey said with a sad tone.

"We will find the bastard and I will be the first who break his face.'' Raphael touched his sais and was about to pull them out.

Master Splinter, took him by his shoulder.

"My sons, the best thing, that we can do is to go to Miss O'Neill and ask for help."

"Yes, you're right sensei." Michelangelo looked at Raph. "This is the best we can do for Leo."

"Then let's go now." Raphael ran to the main door. "If we will go faster, it will be better for Leo."

"Hey Wait! Wait for me!" Michelangelo ran for his brother.

Splinter sighed. He thought, that he will go to Donatello and help him. He was about to leave, but he could hear his sons shouting.

"Master Splinter, You MUST see this!" It was Michelangelo shouting. It was filled with fear and panic.

Splinter ran for the exit. When he meet Raph and Mikey , he saw what Leonardo saw at night. The huge scratches on the wall. At this time, there was more blood.  
As for our characters. Raphael was just looking at the wall in disgust. From this he was speechless and couldn't move. Michelangelo didn't even looked at the wall. That smell that came from the wall recalling the smell of rotting flesh mixed with blood. Aversion. He didn't want to know whose blood it was. As for the Master Splinter, then it was just a shock. He was like Raphael, couldn't say anything or do anything. He just stared at the wall.

Raphael was the first who took a step forward. After this first step was the second step ... and the last step.

"The blood is fresh." He touched the blood with his hand, stood up and turned to the other.

Splinter also came to the wall and smelled the air that surrounded him. His eyes widened.

"What is it, sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"That smell was present in the Leonardo's room"

Michelangelo finally removed his hand from his face and looked at his father.

"You mean ..." He immediately understood.

Michelangelo wanted to turn and run to Donatello, but Splinter stopped him.

"No, Michelangelo. We must not distract Donatello."

"But Master Splinter! We need to tell Donnie about it!"

"Michelangelo, we will tell about this to your brother, but not now. Right now, Donatello is busy. And if we tell him now, he can make a lot of mistakes because of excitement . We better not to risk it." Splinter said firmly.

"... I understand, Master Splinter." Michelangelo looked down. "But who did it? I thought, that it could be Leo himself. I mean, he was acting strange, remember?''

"No it's not Leo." Raphael said, touching scratch with hand. "Scratches are too wide. His swords cann't do that. And Leo is not that insane."

''O-okay Raph, we have to go.'' Michelangelo ran away, despite this wall.

"Master Splinter, be careful. I am sure that this bastard will come back to finish his work." Raphael clenched his fists and looked at this wall again.

"You too, my son." Master Splinter went back. When he turned back a few seconds, Raphael had already left.

* * *

**After an hour**

Raphael and Michelangelo came back very quickly. And in time. An hour later, Donatello finished all the work. It was the hardest thing, that he had to do. When he washed Leonardo wound he almost threw up. The smell of dry and fresh blood mixed up and turned into a disgusting and nasty mixture. It was disgusting! Donatello barely washed the smell and the blood on his own hands. He came out of the lab, where the rest were waiting for him.

''How is Leo?'' Michelangelo got up from the couch and looked at Donatello with excitement.

"I don't know. He lost a lot of blood. He had a lot of injuries. I did everything I could. We just have to wait."

"Don, we need to show you something." Raph said.

"And what do you want to show me?" Donatello asked curiously.

* * *

**With Leonardo**

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. The pain came back again. The pain was so intense that his hands were shaking. With such wounds he couldn't do anything. But he had to. He would better die, than allow someone to kill his family. He will do it at night. But now, he need to rest, because it's still morning. He didn't want to call his brothers or his father. They will torture him with questions. He didn't think, that it would be good if they will know about it. And then he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**In the sewers**

''What is **this**?'' Donatello in shock pointed to the bloody wall.

"Imagine, found it today." Raphael glared and crossed his arms.

Donatello came closer. He looked at this scratches. They were thick and curves. When he looked at them he felt bad and nasty. Only then, he felt quite familiar smell. Don looked down and jumped back in surprise. His legs were covered in blood.

"Uh, is that Leo's blood?" He asked, without thinking.

''How did you know that?'' Mikey asked.

Donatello began to remember all this stuff. He started to feel bad again. He covered his mouth with his hand.

''Let's just not talk about it...''

Raphael wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a rustling, which came from behind him and his family members. He quickly took out his sais and turned back. Donatello and Michelangelo took their weapons too.

''What was that?'' Raphael took a step back to his family.

''Maybe it's Leo?'' Mikey shrugged.

"Mikey, how can Leo walk with such injuries? You saw his shape!'' Raphael looked at his younger brother with a look that said 'you are an idiot'.

There was another rustle. It was even louder. Raph turned back on.

''It hurts. It's painful. It hurts. It's painful. It hurts. It's painful.'' they heard it at the end of the tunnel.

''What was that?'' Donatello took a step back.

''I don't know, but i don't like it.'' Michelangelo took two steps back.

Voice was constantly getting louder and louder. As if it approaches to them.

''It hurts...'' voice began to change it's tone.

''It's painfull...'' getting closer and closer.

And in the end, when the voice was so loud, it was like a voice of their older brother. Leonardo.

''It hurts.''

* * *

_What will happend next? _

_You will find out soon!_

_~Hadzuki_


End file.
